1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heated containers and more particularly pertains to a new portable heated cup for maintaining a liquid in a cup at a desired temperature only during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heated containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, heated containers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art heated containers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,420; U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,782; U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,090; U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,494; U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,664; and U.S. Pat. Des. 333,756.
In these respects, the portable heated cup according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining a liquid in a cup at a desired temperature only during use.